


Basic Pinch and Twist

by bratfarrar



Series: The Adventures of Ronon Dex, Amazing Balloon Artist! [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon didn’t make paper airplanes when he was a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Pinch and Twist

**Author's Note:**

> For wildcat88

Towards the end of a long meeting—which Ronon attended only because they were discussing policy concerning culling refugees and runners—Sheppard started fiddling with the stack of print-outs he’d brought for some reason. Ronon didn’t think anything of it at the time, but afterward, he was surprised to see that Sheppard had been doing more than fiddling.  
  
On the table in front of him were four or five objects, apparently made out of the print-outs, and when he threw one of them, it sailed the length of the room and out the door.  
  
“What are those?” Ronon asked, trying not to sound as curious as he felt. It was a frivolous question.  
  
“Oh, these?” Sheppard said, sending another of them across the table and crashing into the wall. “Just paper airplanes. Used to make them all the time when I was a kid.” Airplanes were like puddle jumpers, someone had explained to Ronon, but the things Sheppard had made didn’t look anything like the boxy puddle jumpers. “You didn’t make anything similar when you were a kid?”  
  
“My cousin taught me how to make things out of drellas,” Ronon offered, but that hadn’t really been the same thing.  
  
“‘Drellas’?” Sheppard asked, making a face as if the word tasted funny.  
  
“Long thin tubes made out of a stretchy material—you’d blow into them and they’d puff up. Once you tied the end off, you could twist them into shapes and they’d stay that way, if you did it right.”  
  
“Oh—balloons,” Sheppard said, confusion gone. “Cool.” He threw one of the remaining paper airplanes at Ronon, who caught it. The material wrinkled around his fingers, and he smoothed it out as best he could. “I could show you how make these some time, if you’d like.”  
  
“Okay,” Ronon said, but didn’t give the paper airplane back.  
  


  
Later, after the Daedalus had come and gone and come and gone again, a package appeared in the hallway outside Ronon’s room. Inside were handfuls of brightly-colored drellas—not exactly the same as the ones from his childhood, but close enough.


End file.
